The invention relates to a security document, to a method for producing a security document, and to a method for producing an individualized security document.
Travel tickets and travel information are increasingly being provided by ticket vending machines. In order to increase the protection against forgery of travel tickets, the ticket vending machine is often stocked with a security paper which is provided with an individualized imprint, which for example indicates the destination and the period of validity, by the ticket vending machine when the travel ticket is issued. Protection against forgery is particularly important in the case of weekly, monthly or annual tickets which are valid for longer and of higher value or in the case of international travel tickets for cross-border traffic.